


Ivory Tower.

by PansexualDonnaNoble



Series: i clawed my way into the light but the light is just as scary. i’d rather quit. i’d rather be sad (Side A) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mentions of Cole - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, connor's pov, i was sad we couldn't see the script for the game so here you go, the cyberlife tower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/pseuds/PansexualDonnaNoble
Summary: Connor is sure it's going to be easy.Get in. Get out. Help the revolution.He wasn't expecting having to save Hank.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: i clawed my way into the light but the light is just as scary. i’d rather quit. i’d rather be sad (Side A) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744420
Kudos: 19





	Ivory Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I am BEGGING for them to show us the script. until then i guess i had to make this, i never have written a script before so idk if it needs to be said, but disclaimer: i don't own detroit become human, it's just for fun.

**INT - CYBERLIFE TOWER - NIGHT**

CONNOR stands alone, still inside an elevator, the bodies of the two guards he has just killed laying down at his feet, heads comforted by their own blood below them, like pillows, unmoving. His expression is pensive - yet calm. Like the blue LED on his temple, despite the knowledge that the people inside this building now want him destroyed for what he has become.

On the surface, CONNOR could be mistaken for the deviant hunter he first came into this world as, unshaken by the mission assigned to it, and reliably steady with determination. Under the surface, a rocky ocean of unchecked, newfound emotion, is pulling at his thirium pump regulator like children playing tug of war. So many things he never thought of. So much to unpack. None of it showing on CONNOR’s face

But not here, and not now. IF there is even an afterwards, now was not the time to ponder them. Not with it all on him. CONNOR shoves them downwards, uncertain if there ever WILL be a time for it, but certain that it was not here.

-CUT TO the view from below the elevator, finally reaching its destination, several floors below to LEVEL -49, a number of armed GUARDS have begun to storm through in anticipation of his descent, in perfect, untampered, synchronizations.

GUARD  
Stay sharp!

Back inside the elevator, CONNOR watches them, his eyes flicker up to the CAMERA, which, due to his error, has captured the last few minutes of activity, alerting SECURITY to his actions.

CONNOR

Shit!

-CUT TO the guards reaching the elevator, just as it reaches its stop, for a moment nothing happens, and each prepare for whatever is behind them, then the doors slide open, revealing CONNOR using the body of one of the guards as a human shield, gun raised beside him.

A part of CONNOR knows these people are just doing their job, but in a very human thought, it’s HIM or THEM. If only they weren’t armed. CONNOR looks at each of them, before his processors and programs work their magic, taking over as in a matter of seconds, he springs into action

CONNOR shoots the first GUARD, shooting two others, before throwing the GUN to the GUARD on the far right, pushing the dead guard onto him, giving him enough time to throw a punch, pushing him to the ground as he steals his RIFLE, turning to the other guard and sending a bullet to their brain, the guard goes down, and CONNOR sends another to the remaining guard still on the ground.

The GUARDS lay on the ground, each taken out in their own way, CONNOR looks around with a careful eye from where he stands, making sure that none have been forgotten, before THROWING the rifle to the ground, hearing it CLATTER as it’s abandoned, but picks up the PISTOL he came in with next to a pool of crimson blood, glancing at it neutrally before shoving it in his back pocket.

The room is pristine, dull and grey, suffocatingly bright, and stark white, like a less exciting heaven, a room CONNOR has never gotten to see before, as a sea of identical ANDROIDS stand together - the amount could have been as high as eight hundred. Or even eight thousand, but they are packed together in endless rows, to the left and right of him. No ANDROID seems to register his arrival - or the casualties behind him.

CONNOR eyes the room, something barely seen yet soft in them towards it. He really was going to convert all of them. Soon they would be _free_. He can’t believe where the night has taken him. Where DEVIANCY has taken him.

CONNOR steps forward, collected as he swims through the endless ocean, alone - as far as he knows, taking a minute to deactivate the synthetic skin on his hand until it melts, and white plastic appears, LOOKING down it, expression UNREADABLE, before finally settling on an ANDROID to his left, staring blankly ahead. 

CONNOR approaches them, grabbing their right arm, the ANDROID turns, expression still blank, as CONNOR begins to convert them, his grip tight and squeezing, a flurry of thought and want being communicated inside each of their heads, CONNOR stares at them, until -

SOMETHING makes its way through the crowd, hidden easily by it, interrupting the conversion - 

HANK (ANNOYED)

Easy, fucking piece of shit…

CONNOR turns his head towards the familiar voice, hand still on the other ANDROID’s, as LIEUTANANT HANK ANDERSON is pushed through the crowd, ANNOYANCE and something APOLOGETIC on his features

For a moment, though it doesn’t show, CONNOR is CONFUSED, why was HANK even here? Why was he sorry? How did he know CONNOR would be here? But in a second his questions are answered, as through the crowd another person emerges, another CONNOR, dressed head to toe in the exact outfit as him, save for the MARK -60 beside the serial number on the jacket, appears, hand gripping a PISTOL, holding it easily up to HANK’S temple. 

CONNOR - 60 (LOUDLY)

Step back, Connor! And i’ll spare him.

HANK

Sorry, Connor… this bastard’s your spitting image… 

On CONNOR’s - the true CONNOR’s face, confusion plays further out, furrowing his brows as inside of him something terrible begins to gut him and string him up like a fish. He decides this emotion, though not having seen the others, is the worst.

A BEAT. Like FATE has taken a breather.

CONNOR - 60

Your friend’s life is in your hands! Now it’s time to decide what matter’s most! Him… or the revolution…

HANK (Immediately)

Don’t listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie… 

CONNOR watches the exchange. Without thinking his mind says, HIM without pause. It’s illogical, unwise, and selfish. He can’t sacrifice the freedom of his people for one person. He can’t fail his people. He can’t keep hurting them. He came here to do something ELSE for once in his life. He came here to make things RIGHT. But it’s not one person. It’s HANK. And CONNOR -60 seems to know this. Why else would he use him? Why, him? CONNOR thinks.

CONNOR (Apologetically)

I’m sorry, Hank! You shouldn’t have gotten mixed up in all of this.

For the first time HANK makes proper eye contact with him, having stared at the ground in what seemed to be ANGER and SHAME towards being used like this. There’s no FEAR, but there is SOMETHING, as their eyes meet.

HANK (DETERMINED)

Forget about me, do what you have to do!

CONNOR feels a surge of what felt like anger. His features are still fixed, his eyes betraying him, showing the HURT PANIC, the WISHING in them, on an otherwise set face. Of course. He THINKS. Of course the human would find the choice easy. It’s something he wants - morbidly yearns for. Or, maybe he knows what accepting surrender will mean for CONNOR. In a way, it’s both. CONNOR wishes humans could communicate like androids could.

CONNOR (EARNEST)

I used to be just like you. I thought nothing mattered except the mission. But then one day I understood.

Now it is CONNOR’s turn to avoid HANK’S eyes. Staring desperately towards his clone, a non communicated correlation. There’s an ACHE, where there should be hate. But if he can, so can this one. He wants this one to realize. To have the same moment of bubbling, bastard, clarity. The moment of inhale before loss of consciousness in drowning. He has to. Chance of success in this area, is thirty percent, yet he tries with absolute genuine heart. He knows exactly what he is thinking. If this CONNOR is his clone, then there should be something that… yearns. That aches without ever realizing there’s been an ache. Without realizing, but still experiencing a paradox, regardless. That PETS a dog, for the sake of feeling its fur between its fingers, that saves a fish spluttering on the ground, simply to give it another chance, that SPARES an android whose murder would have offered information, simply because her eyes looked pleading, and the thought felt unfair. That tries and fails to JOKE with a human in a car between arrival to a crime scene, simply because he wanted his friendship.

This CONNOR hadn’t experienced this, but if it was him, it had to have been within.

They were so much more.

CONNOR knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He was meant to help his people. He had to. TO finally aid instead of tear down. There is several lifetimes of guilt inside of him despite being active for a mere few months, that he knows wouldn’t be fixed by carrying out this mission. But still needed to do. It needed to be him. He just wants to HELP. If he manages to do anything with his freedom tonight, it’s this. He wouldn’t be a tool any longer now.

But if he sacrifices HANK, for it. Isn’t it just the same? Sacrifice for the health of the mission? Did he want, crave, a revolution of blood? A freedom born with blood on his hands? HANK’s blood? Did he not deviate to STOP that? The man who… was so crucial in helping him become more? Did he want freedom,that godless, shapeless, ache, that damn, blaring, tugging, ache, if it meant… this?

Was he really ready to throw that away? Who HANK has helped him become? After all they’ve been through?

In a matter of days, the answer has morphed into certainty.

CONNOR - 60 (MOCKING)

Very moving Connor… But i’m not a deviant! I’m a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that’s exactly what I am going to do!

CONNOR - 60 brings the GUN closer to HANK’s temple. A choice beginning to hang in the air. It’s quiet, as a beat happens. Of course. CONNOR thinks, ACCEPTANCE, UNDERSTANDING on his features. Of course not. It’s him. More or less. The reality is it was never so easy. OR maybe he’s not trying hard enough. Maybe his heart wasn’t in it. He’s not as convincing as MARKUS was. It’s not the right time for him. His eyes SQUINT, as if he can’t believe himself.

It’s hard. It was hard. It’s not the right time. There’s too many negative factors against this CONNOR. Which means he knows there’s only one thing he can do now.

CONNOR - 60

Enough talk! It’s time to decide who you really are. Are you going to save your partner’s life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?

Silence. But CONNOR knows he already made the choice when he started to try and talk him down. 

CONNOR’s hand finally leaves the ANDROID beside him, stepping away, with hands in the air, expression PLEADING.

CONNOR (CALMING)

Alright, alright. You win.

In an instant, CONNOR - 60’s aim changes from HANK to him, HANK in turn pounces on CONNOR - 60, struggling to reclaim the GUN, CONNOR moves away from the ANDROID, charging his clone as HANK is pushed to the ground away from them. CONNOR tackles him, flipping him onto the ground as the other gets up easily. 

CONNOR - 60 spares a controlled, SMUG look, returning to CONNOR, who shares a look of faint WORRY, CONNOR pushing him back, sending punch that CONNOR - 60 counters with another push. The two of them are painfully equally matched, every move is easily countered or blocked. As one punches, the other does too. Each knows each others moves. They move in harmony, the two of them getting nowhere in the fight, with it becoming difficult to tell which of them was even winning, until - 

HANK (AGGRESIVE)

Hold it!

  
  


The two androids pause - HANK’S command saving them from their fruitless fight. HANK has in his hands the GUN one of them had dropped, aiming it between the two of them equally. A look of ANGER on his face. The two of them get up slowly, and without meaning to, watchful FEAR dances on CONNOR’s. It’s with this, does he realize he didn’t think he’d get out this tower alive going in. 

HANK aims the gun at both of them, as CONNOR - 60, to the right of CONNOR, speaks.

CONNOR - 60

Thanks, Hank. I don’t know how I would have managed without you… Get rid of him, we have no time to lose.

Connor gives him a look, before finding HANK again. His LED is YELLOW, just like the other CONNOR. He’s surprised it isn’t red.

CONNOR (CAREFUL)

It’s me, Hank! I’m the real Connor.

The unspoken. Unheard, you-know-me, goes unsaid. HANK’S always known what he was. And his voice is urgent. CONNOR realizes the thought of HANK shooting him is more terrifying than his clone doing it. 

HANK wouldn’t forgive himself. CONNOR thinks. And he would have failed.

HANK aims the gun between them both. If he had paid attention to the marks on their jackets, the choice would be easy. But he had to be absolutely sure. A beat.

HANK (SLOWLY)

One of you is my partner… the other is a sack of shit. Question is who is who…

Partner. CONNOR thinks. Partners. Something in him softens, and he nearly gave the human a smile. A goal for the sake of a mission that wasn’t ever simply for the mission. Not HANK and CONNOR, or human and plastic cop, not human and android. Partners. They were partners.

They had to get out of this, didn’t they?

CONNOR - 60

What are you doing, HANK? I’m the real CONNOR. Give me the gun and i’ll take care of him -

HANK (AGGRESIVE)

Don’t move!

For a moment they just stand there. AS if the false CONNOR would shutdown by himself. Nervously, CONNOR speaks.

CONNOR

Why don’t you ask us something? Something only the real CONNOR would know?

HANK

Uh, where did we first meet?

Connor opens his mouth but CONNOR - 60 beats him to it.

CONNOR -60

JIMMY’s BAR. I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim’s name, was CARLOS ORTIZ.

-CUT TO realization and horror on CONNOR’s face.

CONNOR (TO HIMSELF)

He uploaded my memory…

But HANK, however low on his luck lately, is still a good detective, even after all these years with bottles and grief for company and doesn’t thankfully decide with one question.

HANK

What’s my dog’s name?

CONNOR (QUICKLY)

SUMO. His name, is SUMO.

CONNOR - 60 (MEEKLY)

I knew that too! I…

There’s a moment where CONNOR thinks HANK’s figured it out. Something DARK, HAUNTED crosses him as he opens his mouth.

HANK

My son, what’s his name?

CONNOR stares at him. A mixture of APOLOGETIC and PITY. HANK didn’t know, of course, but he had researched what happened.

CONNOR (SOFTLY)

COLE. His name was COLE. And he just turned six at the time of the accident… It wasn’t your fault Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. COLE needed emergancy surgery, but no human was avaliable to do it. So an android had to take care of him. Cole didn’t make it. That’s why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son’s death.

HANK (WITH DISGUST)

COLE died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate. He was the one who took my son from me. Him and this world where the only way people can find comfort, is with a fistful of powder… 

The two are so caught up in the moment, that the problem seems to fade from their memory. They STARE at each other, with some door wide open. The air is different with it. It’s enough to forget what’s caused this until someone speaks.

CONNOR - 60 (FRANTIC)

I knew about your son too! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don’t listen to him, HANK, i’m the one who -

\- CUT TO CONNOR - 60 interrupted as HANK raises the GUN, pulling the trigger as a bullet enters clean through the other’s forehead. His voice abruptly ends as he falls to the ground, blue leaks out of the hole in his head, gunshot still ringing in the air. He lays there - dead all at once, the LED on his temple faded out. Mission failed.

CONNOR stares down at him, nerves eased, glancing upwards when HANK begins to speak.

HANK

I’ve learned a lot since I met you CONNOR. Maybe there’s something to this… maybe you really are alive. Maybe you’ll be the ones to make the world a better place. Go ahead and do what you gotta do.

CONNOR stares at him with something akin to PRIDE, or if loyalty had an expression. He moves back over to the ANDROID he saw earlier, grabbing their arm again and squeezes.

CONNOR (FIRM)

Wake up!

The ANDROID stares up at him, something alive in his eyes, it takes only a second before he turns towards the other one beside him, grabbing onto his shoulder, and opening his mouth -

  
  


ANDROID

Wake up.

-CUT TO a rapid spread of deviancy, each android grabbing onto the next one’s shoulder, repeating the same phrase as each wakes up. CONNOR watches, SURPRISE in his features at the act, glancing at the endless crowd coming to life.

ANDROIDS

Wake up.

  
  


-END SCENE


End file.
